The Story of Ajax Talon & Delphine Pavis
by rle3630
Summary: This is just a story I wrote to get how my SWTOR characters were related straight in my head. Yes, I realise they are all women. The 'continuation' of this story is probably going to come out in the stories of their kids. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or I would be seriously bloody rich. I do, however own most of the characters in the story.
**This is probably going to just be a one-shot that I've had in my 'writing' folder for a hile.**

 **I wrote it to get it straight in my head how my SWTOR were related.**

 **The Republic characters are the daughters of Ajax and Delphine. 3 of the Empire are Magnus and Anora's daughters, with the fourth (Sith Sorceress) being the daughter of Nova, the Talon brothers lost sister.**

 **As always enjoy and review if you feel like it.**

* * *

Many years ago Silas Talon and his wife Calista had 3 children. Their daughter Nova was taken by slavers from a market when she was living on Tatooine and was never heard from again. The family had used their not inconsiderable resources to find her, but to no avail.

Their 2 sons Ajax and Magnus were the spitting image of their father; golden tanned skin, brown hair that was 'rakishly unkempt' or a 'rat's nest' depending on which parent you asked. And both had the Talon piercing green eyes. Ever member born into the family had them. If they weren't, a DNA test was usually ordered.

They both also made their living the same way their father had before them; as bounty hunters/smugglers. They had smuggled anything and everything except slaves, and had taken up bounties that caught their eyes to cover any expenses the smuggling didn't. Or when they just wanted a thrill. It was one of these bounties, a Jedi Master named Delphine Pavis that had led to Ajax Talons' downfall.

He had managed to track her down to a small space station just inside Imperial space. When he had gotten a good look at the Jedi, he was intrigued. Even though she was cornered and obviously at a great disadvantage (not really being allowed to be there) she had stood her ground with blood smeared across her face and fire in her crystal blue eyes. She had stood a head shorter than Ajax, coming just below his shoulders. Her black hair, dishevelled from their drawn out fight, was in a long plait down her back to her waist. Her skin was slightly tanned and, Ajax couldn't help repeatedly noticing, she seemed to be very… well built.

To this day Ajax couldn't really explain what had made him make the rash (and honestly rather stupid) proposition to the woman. One night in his bed and he's let her go. He had had no intention of following through on that promise, she had a significant bounty on her head after all but he was willing to say anything to have her, even if for only one night. Delphine had thought it was a trick at first, a way for him to get her guard down before attacking again. But he had placed his guns on the floor before kicking them away, counting on the Jedi's rule of not killing unarmed opponents to save him from imminent death.

Delphine had considered the proposition carefully and dubbed herself insane when she had agreed to his terms of a truce. She hadn't believed him for a moment that he wouldn't hand her over to whomever the next day but the truce allowed her to look for an avenue of escape.

And so the Jedi and the bounty hunter spent the night together, neither getting much sleep, until the artificial light simulating day flickered on. Ajax awoke, naked and cuffed to the pipes coming out of the walls. It took a moment for him to wake up enough to realise that the woman he had cuffed to the pipes earlier in their night together had somehow managed to reverse their roles while he had gotten a couple of hours sleep. Without waking him. He had trained for years to wake-up at the smallest movement round him. It had also helped him make sure he left before his bed-partner of the night woke up. Apparently this skill had been getting a little rusty. No wonder Delphine had been so enthusiastic; she had been trying to wear him out so she could make her escape.

Smart woman.

She'd pay for this.

Ajax looked around the small room, trying to see if the Jedi had left him his belongings at least. When he spotted the woman herself in the chair in the corner with a smug smile on her face.

"Now aren't you a cheeky girl. Untie me before I change my mind about letting you go. Good girls get rewarded, and we both know you'll like my kind of reward." Ajax gave her his own sly smirk as she shifted in her chair and blushed. _Gotcha_. Delphine stood up and made her way over to the chained naked man on the bed. But instead of releasing his stun-cuffs she leaned over him, keeping just out of reach. "If I was a good girl I wouldn't have spent the night with you in the first place and we both know the last thing you were going to do was let me go."

 _Damn, she's smarter than she looks._ "But since you were so kind as to give me the opportunity to make my escape, I'll give _you_ a reward." She leaned forward and kissed him. Ajax tilted his head as best he could given his position and tried to gain control. Delphine nipped his bottom lip softly and soothed it with her tongue before he captured it in his mouth. They both struggled for dominance and when they finally broke apart, what felt like hours but was probably only minutes later, both were breathing heavily and Ajax now had a very visible tent in the sheet covering him middle.

Delphine gave him a final peck and quickly backed away. She placed Ajax's holo on the small crate that acted as the beds side table. "Do us both a favour and pretend you never found me. I doubt your client will be happy when you tell them this story, though you may get some juma's out of it at a cantina." With a final little finger wave and blown kiss, Delphine pressed the distress button on the holo and closed the door behind her on Ajax's curses. It was probably a good idea if she didn't mention her little night of indiscretion to anyone either. Jedi's tended to frown on emotional or physical entanglements, especially if they found out it was a bounty hunter sent to kill her.

Delphine groaned as she made her way through the hallways towards the spaceport, quickly ducking behind some crates when she spotted a man that looked remarkably like the one she had left cuffed in bed coming towards her. _So he wasn't working alone, didn't think so._ Delphine made sure she was still getting a good feed from the tracer she had slipped into his clothes and the camera she had hidden in the room. She wanted to see the partners' reaction to Ajax apparently losing their bounty. She wasn't disappointed. When the man, that was apparently Ajax's brother, managed to stop laughing he used the spare key to unlock the now livid Ajax from the pipes. Ajax had been humiliated and men whose egos had been so badly bruised rarely let it slide. Especially someone so in control and cocky as Ajax Talon.

Delphine made sure the camera was recording and tucked her datapad away and moved towards her docked ship. She needed to make sure she was long gone before the brothers regrouped and came after her. Her little foray into the wild side was over, now it was time to get back to helping people defect and rescuing people who got on the Empire's bad side.

 **6 Months Later:**

Ajax was getting tired of leads that didn't pan out. He leaned back in the pilots chair of the _Firebird_ and propped his feet on the console in front of him. "6 months and the devious little Jedi has always been 2 steps ahead of us." Ajax rolled his head to the side, eyeing Magnus in a way meant to show him that his reminder was unnecessary. "Don't you think it's time to let it go? She got the drop on you, it happens. Chasing her half way across the galaxy isn't helping our rep." Ajax dropped his feet to the floor and advanced on his brother. They looked so much alike that most thought they were twins. It didn't help that they encouraged this assumption by dressing the same and using the same language. Only people who really knew them knew that Magnus was 2 years older and cropped his hair shorter, while Ajax preferred it long enough to cover his eyes because 'it made him look like a rogue'. It was less the hair and more their reputation in general that had women flocking to them, wanting to be able to brag about being with one or both of the Talon brothers.

"She tied me naked to a set of pipes, sent a distress signal from my holo and set up a camera in the room to get it all on vid. And you want me to let it go? What happens when she releases it on the holonet? I can see the stories now 'Ajax Talon brought down by a Jedi using nothing but his libido against him.' We'd never get any work again." Ajax started pacing between the pilots chair and the doorway as his brother looked on with eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "You're just worried she's watching the vid over and over again, basking in her ability to get the drop on one of the Talon brothers. Or is it that she left before you could get one more round in." Magnus held up his hands as his brother was about to protest. "I saw her picture, and it wasn't playing sabaac all night long that had you so exhausted you slept through her putting stun-cuffs on you. Admit it, it's the fact that she walked away first that's bugging you. She isn't the first mark to get the drop on us, she was just slightly more inventive when she did it."

Ajax's reply was cut off by the beeping from the holo-terminal in the next room. They called a truce as they went to answer the call. When they answered, a beautiful crimson haired woman dressed in tight and revealing robes typical of a Sith greeted them. Ajax smirked as Magnus suddenly straightened. "Anora, what a surprise, I… **we** didn't expect to hear from you so soon." Magnus quickly corrected as he remembered his brothers presence beside him.

The woman raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms much in the way Magnus had done earlier. "I didn't realise my calling you was such a disturbance, I can call back later if you prefer." Anora's Dromund Kaas accent seemed to do something to Magnus' brain and Ajax stifled a chuckle as his brother tried to recover from his mistake. It was rarely wise to piss-off a Sith Lord, even when you had been sleeping together for over a year. How Magnus had managed to woo the Sith without insulting her enough to kill him was still a mystery to Ajax. Apparently Anora liked that Magnus lost his charming mask around her. "Don't worry love, you can make it up to me…later" Magnus blushed and Ajax tried hard not to laugh too hard at his brothers expense. Anora seemed to love keeping Magnus on his toes. Ajax had never seen his brother so bent out of shape over a woman before.

Ajax didn't want to look too closely at the similarities in their behaviour. Delphine was a bounty that got away, nothing more.

"A little birdie told me that you're looking for a certain Jedi Master that somehow managed to evade you." Ajax looked at his brother sharply and starred him down as he started to squirm. Anora threw back her head and laughed. "Ajax, you're hardly the first man to be brought low by his randy cock. Though I'm surprised that she was good enough to warrant this much effort." Now it was Magnus turn to stifle a chuckle as his fiancé made his brother squirm. "That has nothing to do with it, her bounty is huge and I don't want some other hunter to collect and hold it over me forever." Ajax didn't mention that the mere thought of another hunter going near her made red start to cloud his vision. He didn't want Magnus to examine his reaction too closely, hell he didn't want to look to closely either, not sure he's like what he's find.

It was the Talons' curse. Once a Talon found the person who they were supposed to spend the rest of their life with, that was it. Their father Silas had spotted their mother in a Mandalorian camp when he was trading supplies. It had taken a lot of convincing but he had finally married Calista and had never looked at another woman since. Magnus was the same when he met Anora. It hadn't mattered that she had been holding a lightsabre to Ajax's throat, he had met the terrifying and beautiful Sith and he had been lost. Ajax wasn't ready. He was 28 and was still enjoying the bevy of willing woman that being a badass bounty hunter attracted. They all wanted a taste of the wild side, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Ok, so even before Delphine, a different woman every night had started to get stale. He was getting sick of not being able to spend more than one night with a woman. Most wanted a casual tumble, the only ones who wanted more were the ones who thought they could tame him; thought he'd give up the life that he, his brother, father, grandfather etc. had lived for over 300 years for a consistent bed-mate. What was he going to do, become a farmer? Become one of those men drinking their lives away at a cantina while their wives were at home taking care of their brood of kids?

No thanks, that wasn't the life for him. But still, meeting Delphine had made something in him pull hard to port and he wasn't sure anymore why he had this insane need to find her and make her explain why she had left him.

"Well if you do want to find her I may know where you should start looking." Anora just smiled as Ajax tried to tamp down his excitement. Anora had spies in both the Empire and the Republic and she would never give a lead that didn't have the very real possibility of panning out, not when it was something that was so important. "What is it going to cost us?" Ajax tried, and apparently failed, to present a calm façade as his future sister-in-law continued to smirk at him. "You, Ajax darling, not 'us'. I want a promise from you. If this tip does pan out and you do find you're missing Jedi, I want you to think about what you're doing. What you'll be giving up if you do pursue a relationship with this girl. She is from the Republic, and you the Empire. What kind of life can you really have together? We've had to delay our wedding so you could go off chasing this girl." Anora held up her hand as he made to protest. "We both know that Magnus would not have been properly able to enjoy our honeymoon if he was worrying about you pissing of a Jedi. It's just something I want you to consider. If you do end up doing something foolish, you may be turning your back on your family for good."

Ajax was stunned. He had never heard Anora sound like she cared. About anything, let alone him. Ajax looked over at his brother and saw the look of worry on his face and couldn't hold back the question they apparently both wanted answered. "What makes you think I would try to have something as stupid as a relationship with her? She is a Jedi after all and she has a bounty on her head that someone will try to collect sooner or later. What makes you think I would turn my back on my family for a Jedi?"

Anora tilted her head, making her short hair brush her bare shoulder on one side. "Because I know something you don't and given how hard you've been trying to track her down, it could change everything. So decide now if you want to give up on this ridiculous chase while you still can, or face the possibility of the truly terrible future" Ajax was silent as he waited for her to continue. Anora sighed and looked at Ajax in the eye as she continued "My sources have spotted her on the Republic Fleet; she was buying a shuttle pass to Dantooine. Apparently she has family there. She is probably using a visit to family as a way to sneak away before her condition becomes more obvious." Anora again paused, as if not really wanting to continue. Not wanting to put in motion the possible destruction of the family she was to marry into.

"Damn it Anora, what condition? Is she sick? Hurt? Please don't tell me that another hunter managed to hurt her." The thought of her hurt with no-one to turn to made his stomach clench and his throat start to close over.

"Worse I'm afraid. She visited a doctor on the Fleet before she shipped out to Dantooine. My spy managed to slice into the system and make a copy of her records. And…well, see for yourself. I'm sending you the info now." Ajax gasped at his datapad, at the information running across the screen. The words blurred and Magnus took the datapad off him and read aloud as Ajax sank into a nearby chair. "Patient: Delphine Pavis. Age: 25. Notes: has been hiding her condition for fear of retribution from the council. Thankfully, I am known to certain Jedi as a confidential and safe harbour for those who find themselves in a similar situation. All her vitals look good and an ultrasound has confirmed the baby is healthy. BABY?! Ajax what the hell!" Magnus shouted.

Ajax was beyond hearing him, words were buffeting against each other as they tried to take centre stage is his mind. Words like pregnant, hiding, retribution, and ultrasound. And of course the word that Magnus had so helpfully shouted at him.

Baby.

"Holy crap, I'm going to be a father."

With that sentence the world as he knew it fell apart. Nothing mattered but finding Delphine and protecting her, protecting their baby from any who dared try to hurt them. He'd protect her from any bounty hunter, any Jedi. Hell, he'd protect them from the whole bloody galaxy if he had to but he would keep them safe. Would keep his child safe from any who would dare hurt it or their mother. Ajax looked up at the shocked faces of his brother and future sister-in-law and let loose a whoop as he grinned and grabbed his brother in a bone-crunching hug.

"You, brother, are going to be an uncle and I am going to be a daddy! Thank-you dear sister-to-be for the tip, we're on our way to Dantooine now. We'll contact you when we have news." Ajax ran to the cockpit, leaving his stunned brother and worried Anora behind him as he continued to celebrate. "Assuming the baby is actually his, he does realise that having a bounty hunter for a father and a Jedi for a mother will make the baby a threat to both the Republic and the Empire doesn't he?" Anora asked Magnus, who just shook his head in reply. "I think it will take a while for it to sink in, but when we catch up to Delphine he'll probably go into cave-man mode and royally piss her off. From what I learnt from the file we gathered on her, she is not a woman to be coddled or overprotected. She may just kill him before he even meets the kid." Magnus replied, listening as his brother whistled as he set their course through Republic space. "Oh, by the way Magnus, Ajax isn't the only one who will become a father soon."


End file.
